Curdy Curly
by sushi simpson
Summary: I wrote this for Cody Simpson's fans. Its about Cody's romance. Enjoy and tell me what you think.


**Curdy Curly**

**Stella**

Just arrived at Cody's photoshoot place. I was so happy to spent my time with him. He was my boyfriend. He wanted me to follow him today. He said he missed me so much. Yeah so did I. I loved him.

Its been 1 month since we had together. I loved him so much. He wrote songs for me. He was just that sweet.

"I'm gonna change clothes. Wait for me ok" he smiled and kissed me forehead. He was my life.

"Stella! Come here" Alli yelled. "Let's go do an UStream while waiting for the photoshoot!" Good idea. I'm in.

So we did an UStream. It was so much fun. Did crazy things with my boyfriend's sister. We had a good relationship. We were laughing together. Cody just came up after changed clothes. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He was so gorgeous with that photoshoot outfit. And his smile just made me blush.

I went back to the Ustream with Alli. A lot of Cody's fans saw me and comments "you're beautiful,Stella", "you're match with Cody" or "are you and Cody dating?" I just can smiled and laughed. but my heart said "I am dating him. I am in love with him. Your gorgeous idol..is mine" Forget it. I dont want to make things big okay.

**Cody**

It felt so good to have my beautiful girlfriend with me today. Watched her laughed with my sister,was one of the best thing in the world. I loved her.  
>She was so special for me. I couldn't even kept my eyes off her while on the photoshoot.<p>

We had been together for a month. It didn't feel long. My life was too busy. I hated it sometimes. I had almost no time to be just with her. Chilling and laughing together. I called her to join me when I had a little free time. I missed her.  
>I had a time to rest. So I came up to Stella and Alli. Oh they did an UStream. I joined for some minutes. Saw a lot of my fans said "oh my god Cody is there". Haha. It was just cute. They didn't know we were together. I controled myself in front of the camera so much. I just didn't want to let them upset. And maybe hate Stella.<br>Well some off them guessed if we were together. which is true. But I just ignored them. Sometimes I just wanted to have private life.  
>Actually I couldn't act like there's nothing between us in this UStream. It was so hard. She smiled a lot. And I just can't kept my eyes off her. So beautiful. My beautiful princess.<br>I had to back to the photoshoot. The music was on. I sang along. I took a look at my sister and Stella. The UStream was over. Stella looked back at me. We kept looking at eachother for few seconds and I ended it with a wink. She laughed.

**Stella**

The UStream was good. So did the photoshoot. Cody did it so well. Time for back home. Cody's home actually. I was going to sleep over with Alli.  
>Well I have met his parents for few times. They were nice. But they were not there now. Cody said they had to go an event. So it was just me,Cody,Alli and Tom his little brother.<p>

Cody held my hand and took me upstairs to his room. Now just me and him. His room was cool. Not like another boys rooms.

"Did you clean your room everyday?" I asked.  
>"No. Just today" he answered.<p>

He looked at me and he came closer to me. I lost in his eyes. He hugged me and said "I missed you so much" I smiled.  
>His hands were so tight and I could feel his muscles around my back.<p>

"I missed you too"

He took of his hands and kissed my cheek. His lips felt so soft. Then he put his hand to my hair. He looked at me deeply. I could see those eyes. Perfect eyes. I could see how much he loved me that time. Now he took my face in his hand and said

"Can I kiss you?" I moved my head up and down. "Yes, you can".

He leaned his forehead down against mine. I closed my eyes and he carefully placed a kiss on my lips.  
>Our first ever kissed. Our lips touched perfectly. We were kissing for a minute. Not too long yeah.<p>

I ended the kiss. "I love your lips" he said. "Don't know that you're a good kisser ma'am" we laughed and sat on the bed I tried to turn on the laptop.

**Cody**

Stealing a kiss from you was a luckiest thing I had ever done. I loved her. I couldn't stop staring at her. My princess. She was busy with the laptop. I joined her and we took pictures and laughed together. I put my arms around her waist and threw my head on her shoulder.

"Hope today will last forever. I love you"

I looked at her and pressed my lips against hers. Kissed her gently. Then she stopped it. Looked back at me and said "I love you more". she kissed me again. It was so good to be with her tonight.  
>Someone knocked the door.<p>

"Cody, mom's here. Let's have dinner" We kept on our lips touching. I spoke against her lips

"Ok I'll be there in few minutes" I looked at her and kissed her again. I didn't wanna get off of her lips. Heard like Alli's already went downstairs. Stella pulled away and said "We should totally go downstairs now" She looked at me and laughed.

We went downstairs. I saw my mom prepared the table for dinner.

"Oh heyy Stella!" Suddenly she came to her and hugged here

"Where have you been? I've missed you! You still with my son, right?" My mom filled it with a little laugh. She stopped the hug and said "Come on take a sit" We took a sit and waited for the dinner.

**Stella**

We decided to have our relationship in secret. I was happy about it even though I don't know how long can I stand with all those girls around him. I really wanted to keep my love for him, private. But sometimes I wondered if could hang out with him, holding hands, smile with him in public without worry, like a normal couple. Who has a normal life. I wanted it.

I sleptover with Alli tonight. Not doing much just some girls stuffs like nail polish,and chat about eachother's story.

"Stella, I hope you and my brother will last forever. I know its hard. But I wish you can understand his life.." Alli stopped. "..and you know, he won't let his fans down and start unbelievable things. He loves you so much. And he told me that he wants you to understand him"

I stucked. There was silence.

"Yeah. I will try to understand his life. I love him too. I'll try"

A little tears came up from my eyes and went down to my cheeks. I didn't know why I cried. I just didn't wanna lose him. And I hoped he wouldn't leave me because there were lots of girls in his life. I loved him too much. God. I wished you heard my thoughts. Please make me stronger.

I washed the tears over my cheeks and sent a little smile to Alli. She looked at me and hugged me

"I'm so sorry. Its what my brother wants to be. And here he is. Living his dreams. And he has found a girl, who will always be with him through this journey. He loves you so much, Stella."

"Just tell me if you have problems. I'm gonna help" She stopped the hug and smiled to me.

**Cody**

I grabbed her hand all the way on the road. Paparazzi are everywhere around us. Took lots of pictures from us holding hands. I just could see splash splash splash through my glasses. It makes me lingered my fingers to hers together and tried to walk so fast.

A pap asked me "Hey Cody, how long have you been together?" I kept walking. "Come on man,answer me!" I finally answered. "A year" Then they screamed "What? A year? Wow".

Suddenly I felt someone's hand in my hair,went up and down. I opened my eyes and I could see a beautiful face slept beside me.

"Wake up sleepy boy. Its time to breakfast" I smiled.

"Uuuuuhhhh what? Sleepy boy? Yeaahh I'm a sleepy boy. And a sleepy boy could wake up if just a gorgeous girl kissed him.." I turned over made her behind me. "On the lips" I continued. She woke up from them bed and said

"You wish!"

I quickly stood up and held her hand  
>"Come ooooonnnnn"<p>

I put my hands on her waist and moved my lips to hers. She accepted it. She tangled her fingers in my hair. She let my tongue through her mouth. Our tongues "played" softly. The kiss went not so long.  
>"I'm hungry, Cody. You can't just let me eat your tongue!" She said it with a little laugh. "I'm going down"<p>

"Wait what? Do you wanna leave me? Alone? I can't believe you" I turned back.

"Oh yes I do!" She answered and smiled and kissed my cheek  
>"Hurry up baby. Brush your teeth eww!" I looked at her and smiled and winked at her. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.<p> 


End file.
